Six Color Magic
Six Color Magic uses six types of mana. The new color is violet, the color of isolation, discovery, knowledge, science, engines, metallurgy, and the earth, and the color most in tune with artifacts. Violet's symbol is a gemstone. Violet is the new Johnny player psychographic color, as it enables far more unusual playing styles and combinations than any other color does. These attributes used to be represented in blue; Six Color Magic shifts blue's focus to innocence, freedom, escape, time, air, and water, and away from academia, knowledge, magic-changing, and artifact support. *Lands * Colorless spells * Blue spells * Green spells * Violet spells * Red spells * White spells ---- *Old V. 2 |mana= |cmc=1 |types=Land - Mountain |p/t/speed= |text= : Add to your mana pool. : Add to your mana pool. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=1 |types=Land - Mountain |p/t/speed= |text= : Add to your mana pool. , : Add to your mana pool. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=3 |types=Artifact |p/t/speed= |text= : If an opponent has 0 life but is still in the game, deplete all mana from that player's mana pool. Add the same amount of mana to your mana pool. |flavor="You wretched fool! Death comes to all, mortal. I am immortal, and I see fit that you shall accomplish no other thing in the remainder of your pathetic lifetime." - Lim-Dul }} |mana= |cmc=4 |types=Enchantment |p/t/speed= |text=Cards cannot be exiled and cannot be moved to the hand or library. (They remain in play, and no related effects trigger.) |flavor=The Otarian pathmage gestured, and a shimmering ring of light burst forth, a window to safety. The harried soldiers retreated through, emerging on the other side to exactly the same war-ravaged wastelands they had been but moments before. }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text=Counter target spell. |flavor="Nature is the judge of all things. What she finds pure and good, shall prove inevitable as the winds of change. What she finds corrupt and twisted, shall not come to pass." - Llanowar sacred scriptures }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text=Until end of turn, treat target spell as if its converted mana cost were your choice of two higher or two lower. (This doesn't affect how much it costs to cast.) |flavor="You would be surprised to learn how much greatness lies in a seed destined." - Jhoira }} |mana= |cmc=1 |types=Artifact |p/t/speed= |text=Whenever a permanent enters play untapped and not under your control, tap it. |flavor=Otarian magi kept their experiments under a ceaseless lethargy, knowing full well the uncontrollable power always just a heartbeat away from being unleashed. }} |mana= |cmc=6 |types=Artifact Creature - Construct |p/t/speed=(3/3) |text=At the beginning of your upkeep, each player sacrifices a non-artifact creature. |flavor=Mirrodin's gloss and luster disguises the fact that there are sporadic new arrivals to the plane. Anything organic just doesn't stay that way for long. }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Artifact |p/t/speed= |text= , : Choose a player. Treat target spell as if chosen player had put it into play. |flavor="I didn't do it, honest I didn't!" - Teferi "Shut up and apologize already." - Urza }} |mana= |cmc=5 |types=Instant - Trap |p/t/speed= |text=If an opponent put at least three creatures or creature tokens into play since your last turn, this spell instead costs . Exile all creatures and creature tokens target opponent put into play since your last turn. |flavor=The warcries died away, the thunder of feet quieted. The torchlight faded, their warmth fled. The fog of war dissipated, to reveal an army nowhere to be seen. }} |mana= |cmc=0 |types=Land - Marsh |p/t/speed= |text=This enters the battlefield tapped. When this comes into play, put a salve artifact tokens into play under your control. : Add to your mana pool. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=1 |types=Sorcery |p/t/speed= |text=Put three salve artifact tokens into play under your control. (Salve artifact tokens have "Sacrifice this: prevent the next damage that would be dealt to target creature.") |flavor="Never doubt an ointment's ability to win the war." - Adarkar commander }} Category:Sets